Rage Against Destruction
by fastnkwik77
Summary: At the age of seventeen, Ash has isolated himself from his friends in frustration with his repeated losses in the pokemon league. He soon finds he needs help when a Dark Lord tries to conquer the world with something called the Zem Crystalls.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:  
  
" It looks like this one is over as Venusaur falls to the shocking energy of Pikachu's Thunder attack." Shouts the announcer. Ash clinches his first in victory as the massive pokemon drops to its front knee. Ash glared at his opponent then grinned. He then realized that the opposing trainer didn't seem concerned.  
  
" Venusaur!" he shouted. " Solar Beam!" Venusaur rose back to its feet and aimed the huge flower on its back at the little electric-mouse. Pikachu began to move around the arena but due to its fatigue Venusaur was able to match it move for move. Venusaur continued to build power as Pikachu looked to his master helplessly. Ash on high alert now was at a loss for words. He wasn't going to lose now, not again, he decided. He said the first thing that came to his head.  
  
" Zap Cannon!" Pikachu looked back at his master then faced back to his huge opponent. He began to build up energy. Electricity began to visibly surround its body.  
  
" Venusaur now!; fire now!" the trainer shouted. Venusaur let loose its pent up energy. Pikachu, in a panic, did the same. Both bursts of energy met in the center of the arena causing a huge explosion. Smoke filled the entire stadium.  
  
" Pikachu!" cried Ash. The smoke cleared and revealed the two pokemon still standing across from one another. Pikach began to quiver then dropped to the floor.  
  
" Pikachu has been eliminated, Calvin Masters wins!" exclaimed the judge.  
  
Venusaur also collapses as Calvin happily rushed to his worn out pokemon. Ash walked over to his pokemon and scooped up the little mouse. Ash was dumbfounded; he found himself right where he started. He had given up to much just to loose again. He looked to the cheering crowd regretfully. He then watched Calvin huge his Venusaur as he took in the reality of the victory. Reporters and camera crews surrounded each of them. Ash, followed closely by the nagging reporters, tried to exit the arena. Just before he left he looked back over at Calvin.  
  
" This is not the end." he whispered to himself. 


	2. The Invitation

Chapter 1  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
  
Ash looked out at the thick and lush green forest. The summer breeze blew calmly as a few Pidgey's chirped and a pair of Rattata played happily . The air felt warm and relaxing. Unmoving, Ash continued to stare out into the open sky. He then noticed a few dark clouds were forming in the distance. Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew in blowing leaves and the hanging wind chime around.  
  
" Looks like a storm's coming." Ash said to Pikachu.  
  
The little yellow mouse perked its ears up then sniffed the warm air. It looked out at the clouds and sniffed again.  
  
" Pika." It murmured as it settled back into the porch bench and drifted once again into sleep.  
  
" We could use some rain." Said Ash.  
  
Pikachu suddenly perked its ears back up and turned to the front door. It then jumped up and walked inside.  
  
" Where're you going Pikachu?" Ash called.  
  
He then heard the faint voice of his mother calling him. Quickly he followed Pikachu inside. He walked into the living room where his mother sat talking in front off the vid-phone.  
  
" Oh, and he'll be so glad to see you.oh here he is now." Ash's mom said as she moved aside. Ash looked into the screen and recognized a familiar face. He had somewhat long black hair and brown eyes. He also wore a familiar red band around his head.  
  
" Tracey?" Ash asked.  
  
" Ash!" Tracy said with a smile that turned into a perplexed look. " You look different." He added.  
  
Ash smiled at the remark and realized it had been a few years since he last saw Tracey. He was a few noticeable inches taller and had shortened his messy black hair causing it to spike up a bit.  
  
" .And you look.pretty much the same." Ash trailed off.  
  
" Well.how've yah been?" Tracey asked. " Uh.fine, you?"  
  
" Can't complain." Tracey scratched his head. " Uh.Listen.I'm calling because the Professor needs you to get here right away."  
  
" What?, get to where?, where are you?"  
  
" Indigo Plateau." He answered.  
  
" What'er yah doing over there?"  
  
" A meeting regarding the next league competition is going on and your invited." Tracey moved aside revealing the League building in the back round. " The Elite Four and some of the greatest researchers and trainers are going to be here."  
  
" What's the meeting about?"  
  
" Don't know; Professor Oak wouldn't tell me; all he said to me was that I should send for you."  
  
" Okay.I'll be there as soon as I can I guess." Ash said still curious.  
  
" I'll let the Professor know then." Tracey casually smiled. " Good to see you again Ash."  
  
" Likewise Tracey."  
  
Ash clicked the phone off and turned to his mom pondering what the meeting is about.  
  
" I'm glad your going son; I thought you could use some activity; you've been spending to much time training around here alone."  
  
" Maybe.I guess."  
  
" Of course you have." She replied sternly. " You haven't even spoken to your friends in ages."  
  
" There's a good reason for that Mom."  
  
Ash stood up sharply and motioned for Pikachu to come to him. The little mouse trotted over to him and climbed on to his shoulder.  
  
" Lets go pack real quick buddy." Ash said to Pikachu.  
  
They both disappeared upstairs together. After twenty minutes or so they came back down. Ash was still dropping pokeballs into his bag as he approached his mother.  
  
" Do you need to take all of your pokemon with you?" She asked. " When was the last time you've seen me not take all of them with me?"  
  
" Alright, be careful then."  
  
Ash walked out the door. He started to head over to the side of the house when he noticed the sky was full of dark clouds. He looked in aw as he wondered how those distant clouds managed to blanket the sky so quickly. Ignoring them he unlocked the door to his jeep and hopped in.  
  
" Lets go see what this is about Pikachu."  
  
Ash drove off on the dusty brown road as lightning streaked across the sky. 


End file.
